


Discoveries

by ApexOnHigh



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/pseuds/ApexOnHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had never kissed another man before--not seriously anyway. Only as a joke.</p>
<p>This was so very different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is nothing but fiction! I don't know these people, I made it all up.
> 
> Notes:  
> Written as a gift for km8049, as part of 2012's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Taylor Hawkins,Dave Grohl (Foo Fighters): First time doing gay stuff.'

Dave had never kissed another man before--not seriously anyway. Only as a joke.  
  
This was so very different.  
  
Taylor had never kissed another man before either--not that he was going to let Dave know that. After all, he had been the one to reassure Dave that this would be okay, he'd done it before, he knew what he was doing now. Truthfully he didn't and he was scared out of his mind. He was scared Dave would catch on that he was clueless, or scared that Dave wouldn't like it.  
  
But so far Dave seemed to be enjoying himself perfectly fine.  
  
Dave had never let another man touch him "down there." Not even as a joke. So when Taylor's hand touched his dick, even through the stiff fabric of his jeans, Dave jumped a little bit and Taylor pulled his hand back.  
  
"Sorry," Taylor apologized. "If you don't want me to--"  
  
"No," Dave said quickly. "I do. I mean, it's okay. I'm just..." Nervous. So completely nervous and his heart was pounding, and he was scared to meet Taylor's eyes. Not because he was embarrassed but because of the way he felt every time he looked into the blond's beautiful eyes and realized again how much he was in love. To let Taylor know it was okay he kissed him again, because this was easy. This wasn't so different. A kiss was a kiss, and Taylor was a good kisser. Really good. It was only the tickling of his mustache that felt funny, but not a bad kind of funny--a butterflies in his stomach kind of funny, really, a new discovery that he supposed was just one of many he was sure to experience that night.  
  
Taylor dared to touch Dave again and this time Dave didn't jump, he only drew in his breath and gasped a little against Taylor's mouth. Taylor gently rubbed his hand against Dave's crotch, feeling the outline of his dick inside his pants, not quite believing he was doing this. For months, years even, he'd tried to deny these feelings building inside of him. But in his dreams he'd done this a thousand times already. In his fantasies, alone in his room at home, or while making love to girls on the road--in his mind they had all turned into Dave.   
  
"We'll just...try it out, you know?" Taylor said reassuringly. "Take it slow."  
  
"Whatever you say, T," Dave agreed, daring now to reach down to stroke Taylor's leg, his hand slowly moving up toward his groin. Taylor was wearing just his typical surfer shorts, so loose Dave's hand could almost glide up right inside of them...but he stopped short of that, needing time to be sure of himself. "This is...this is nice so far."  
  
"Mmph," Taylor whimpered as Dave's hand touched his dick with just the thin fabric of his shorts between them, shocked he didn't come right then and there. He was hard--so hard!--already and didn't think he could hold on much longer. He tried to concentrate on touching Dave instead, on kissing him again, as touch by touch, second by second lust and love took over and eased his nerves. Here in this anonymous hotel room, in a city where nobody knew them, they could do this. They could try it and it would be okay, no matter what tomorrow might bring.   
  
How it had finally happened, Taylor couldn't quite believe. Dave had been teasing him on stage, as usual. Saying things about how much he loved Taylor. Joking about how good he looked, all sweaty and almost naked back there behind his drums. And for once, Taylor had shot back, "You're all talk and no action, Grohl," partly in jest but also with an aching heart, and maybe the words had come out angrier than he'd intended. But still, how many more nights was he going to have to endure hearing Dave talk about him like that, but never do anything about it?  
  
After the show, that night, Dave had come to Taylor's hotel room. He'd looked upset. "You know I don't mean anything by it, T. I'm just joking around. The audience gets a kick out of it."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I don't!" Taylor had said, so frustrated he had to finally say it. Had to finally tell Dave how it was. "Maybe it hurts, because I wish you DID mean it. Maybe I wish you DID love me."  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"Yeah, but not...not like I love you."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah, oh." Great, he'd thought. Great, now I've just come out to Dave about how I feel, and he's gonna freak out.   
  
Only Dave hadn't freaked out. He'd taken Taylor's hand and said, "How do you know it's not like I love you?"  
  
"Because..." Taylor had started and then stopped, seeing the look on Dave's face. "Because I guess, I was afraid to ask?"  
  
"And I guess I was afraid to say it--for real, to you. Because I've never felt like this about...another guy."  
  
Dave had been the one to first move in for a kiss, awkward, as if he wasn't sure Taylor wouldn't run away from him. But Taylor hadn't, Taylor had just stood there in shock and disbelief until Dave pulled back and said, "Sorry, I...never did that before. Not, I mean..."  
  
"With a man."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's okay, we...you wanna...maybe try a few things?"  
  
"You lead the way, T."  
  
And Taylor was doing a very good job of that, making Dave feel like he'd never been loved by someone before. He never had, not like this, and he only felt stupid it had taken him so long to admit to what he'd really wanted. Growing more comfortable--and horny--by the second, he helped Taylor unbutton his jeans and slid them down his legs. Taylor slid out of his shorts and they kept kissing, touching each other, gasping at the feeling of each other's hands on their hard dicks.   
  
"You like that?" Dave asked, stroking Taylor, trying to stay calm as Taylor's fingers shot currents of pleasure through his body.  
  
"I love it. Love you..." Taylor murmured. They still hadn't fully undressed but he knew he was going to come, it was too much to be here, with Dave, kissing and jerking each other off. Dave's rough hand felt incredible on him, the callouses of his fingers hard and so different from a woman's touch. He started to pant and moan, asking Dave for more, more, that's it, that's it and then...  
  
"Aaaah!" It hit him before he could stop it or hold back. He was coming and it felt so good he wanted to cry. He wanted it to keep going and going and never stop. And before he knew it Dave was trembling and crying out too, shooting come into Taylor's hand, sticky and hot.  
  
Taylor looked into Dave's heavy lidded eyes while they kept caressing each other. "That was quick, sorry," Dave said.  
  
"Not bad for a start."  
  
"No, not bad at all, T." And they kissed again, slow and deep, Taylor knowing it wouldn't be long before they were both ready for more.  
  
"Wanna go to bed and get more comfy? Maybe...try a few other things, when you're ready for it."  
  
"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Dave answered him, and they both smiled and laughed before enjoying the first of many more kisses that were to come in the night ahead.


End file.
